


Say Please

by kuonji



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: andreaphobia: "if you could pull off a story where Makoto refused Haru water in a desert and have it make sense though, I'd have to take my hat off to you rofl"





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/gifts).



Haru was hot.

The sun beating down on his head was hot. The air invading his lungs was hot. The sand sliding under his feet was hot. The turban and facecloth and loose robes ostensibly protecting him from the sun were suffocating -- and hot. Even the rope lead in his hand felt hot.

Scowling, he looked at the camel to his right. The camel did _not_ look hot. It plodded along on wide feet that never seemed to slip on the sands and blinked its dewy eyes, its ridiculously long lashes apparently protecting its face sufficiently. Even carrying supplies, it didn't seem fazed by the intensely arid environment that was, after all, its home.

This was decidedly not _Haru's_ home. He couldn't wait to arrive at the city, where the very first thing he would do would be to run to the fountain at the center and throw himself in.

Thinking about the fountain made him crave water. Beautiful, living, bubbling water.

"Makoto."

From behind him, Makoto sighed. "You can't keep drinking water whenever you're bored, Haru," he chided.

Caught, Haru pouted but didn't insist. They had plenty of water to spare, since Makoto always worried about some accident happening. But it was better to ration than to run out.

He glanced behind him at his boyfriend, who had followed him uncomplainingly the whole way. His green and white robes and his stark white turban were dusty, and a line of sweat trickled down his temple. Even so, he smiled back at Haru.

There was more than one way to divert himself from boredom.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"I need water. I'm _really_ thirsty. Please?"

Makoto caved immediately. "Are you feeling dizzy? Should we rest?" He reached up to the packs and pulled out one of their two travel water bags. "Here! If we run out, you can drink my share."

Haru sighed and pushed the proffered bag away. "No."

It took Makoto a few seconds. Then his eyes widened. "Haru! You were teasing me."

Haru couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes. You're too easy."

Makoto shook his head as he stowed the water bag away again.

Haru fell back so that they could walk side by side. After a momentary skirmish, he managed to convince Makoto not to trade off his slightly shadier spot directly next to the camel, though he did hand over the rope lead.

They didn't chat, because they didn't want to waste energy, but Haru never minded that. He looked at his boyfriend, appreciating what he saw. Even under his loose clothing, Makoto's sleek and muscular form was obvious. Haru's boyfriend was sweet and accommodating and... also hot, in a way that had nothing to do with temperature.

Haru ducked his head and smiled to himself.

***

In the supremely irritating way of deserts, Haru was now _cold_.

To be fair, he had stripped down to a single tunic and a loincloth before bed, irritated at the sand that coated everything, even inside their tent. Now, he would have to get up and open his pack to retrieve his pants or a longer outer tunic.

Instead, he rolled over and shook his boyfriend's shoulder. "Makoto."

"Hm? What? Haru, I'm sleepy..."

He burrowed under Makoto's blanket in addition to his own.

"Haru... You should have put your pants back on. I _told_ you."

Haru had meant to just cuddle a bit, but since Makoto was awake now (and being annoyingly if justifiably accusatory), he reached down and firmly cupped Makoto's groin.

Makoto went completely still.

The next moment, Haru was flat on his back. Makoto was on his hands and knees over him, his blanket flung back to be half-draped over his shoulders and back.

Haru put on an innocent look. "I thought you were sleepy."

"You're terrible. I should leave you all alone and frustrated."

Despite his words, Makoto quickly divested Haru of his loincloth before pulling his own sleeping tunic up to his waist.

"No underwear?"

"I have to have some secrets."

That wasn't true at all. Haru already knew that Makoto didn't like to sleep in underwear. He'd only been surprised that his friend, who was worried about scorpions and snakes and spiders and burrowing owls (the list went on) would still sleep this way out in the desert.

Makoto drew his blanket back over himself, covering them both as he lowered himself down. Haru hissed at the contact and bucked upward.

Makoto answered him stroke for stroke. Their breaths blew fog at first, but the formerly chilled air between them warmed quickly in the small tent.

"Haru... Haru..."

Haru loved the sound of Makoto's voice, always sounding so desperate for him, even knowing Haru would never give him up for anything. He caressed Makoto's strong, surging back muscles, then down to his bunching and thrusting buttocks. Unlike Makoto, he made no sound, but that didn't mean he felt any less.

"Haru...!"

Makoto scrunched his eyes closed and whimpered into the space between Haru's neck and shoulder, smothering his cry even here, far away from anyone's ears. His long, powerful body stiffened, and then Haru felt a spreading spot of wetness on his abdomen.

A few more strokes, and then Makoto collapsed, laying half on top of Haru and half on the bedding. He breathed harshly in Haru's ear for several seconds.

Haru smiled. Makoto was always more sensitive than he was.

After Makoto's breaths had steadied, however, he had no more patience. "Makoto. My turn." He could simply thrust into the velvet hardness of Makoto's body, of course, but he wanted something different.

"Yeah. Okay."

He grabbed Makoto's hand, and Makoto got the message, lifting up until he could hold Haru in his grasp.

Haru never understood why other men were so obsessed about being (or at least appearing) 'big'. He loved feeling 'small' in Makoto's capable, large-boned hand. He loved being covered by his own personal mountain. He loved stretching up to kiss his tall, handsome boyfriend who could literally sweep him off his feet.

Now, Makoto's warm, slightly sweaty palm drew soft gasps from Haru's otherwise silent mouth.

He was close when suddenly Makoto stilled and took his hand away.

Haru stared, too shocked to be angry, only filled with confusion in the face of his boyfriend's abrupt abandonment. "Makoto?"

"Haru. Do you remember earlier, when you said I was too easy?"

Groaning in disbelief, Haru grabbed Makoto's wrist and tried to move him back to where he wanted. Makoto resisted, and they tussled fruitlessly before Haru lay back, giving up. "Yes, I remember," he answered, sullen but... curious about where this was going.

"I'm thinking that I agree with you. I should stop being so easy on you."

"You can start _tomorrow_ ," Haru informed him curtly.

"No time like the present," Makoto said, faux-brightly. He tsked. "Just think what your tutors would say if you put off training until the next day."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to beg." At Haru's silent incredulity, he elaborated unnecessarily, "Beg me to let you come, Haru-chan."

As far as Haru was concerned, the nickname was insult on top of injury. He huffed. "I don't need you to make me come," he declared, even though he'd been asking Makoto to do just that a few seconds ago. He reached down for himself.

In a flash, Makoto had both of Haru's hands over his head. Haru kept forgetting how slow he was on land. "Makoto."

"Haru-chan. Say please."

Haru narrowed his eyes. Makoto smiled back at him, seemingly without a care in the world.

Haru tugged experimentally.

Makoto didn't let go.

Haru wasn't cold anymore.

"No," he said, even as he relaxed, giving his body over to the tyrant who had him in his coddling clutches.

Makoto's smile widened. "Don't move," he cautioned, before kissing each of Haru's wrists and laying them flat to the ground.

Haru made no answer but he obediently pretended to be in shackles even as Makoto laid a trail of soft, searching kisses down the side of his neck, making him squirm. After sucking what would surely be a visible mark there, Makoto dipped under the blanket, and his clever mouth made a reacquaintance with Haru's chest, and then his right nipple.

Whimpering, Haru bucked upward, but Makoto had raised his hips up, preventing any contact. "Makoto," he grumbled.

Makoto lifted the blanket off enough to smirk at him. "Yes? Did you want to say something to me, Haru-chan?"

"Yes." He paused for effect. "Stop calling me that."

Makoto blew out a brief sound of amusement but didn't relent in the slightest. "Anything else?"

"Yes. My left side, too."

Makoto laughed out loud this time, but he obligingly moved to Haru's neglected nipple, laving around it, then sucking it hard enough to cause sparks behind Haru's closed eyes.

A touch at his backside caused Haru to grunt eagerly. His gut clenched in desire and a thirst of an entirely different sort from his daytime complaint. Again, however, Makoto only teased him.

"No lubrication," Makoto reminded him.

They'd done it before without, but Haru knew his cautious boyfriend didn't want to risk injury so far away from any but the most basic medical help. Still, he voiced his annoyance by grinding back against Makoto's fingers.

Luckily, he was soon distracted by wet, sucking kisses down his stomach. A swirl around his navel, and then... He growled angrily when Makoto entirely skipped the part of Haru most straining for his attention, choosing to lip at the insides of his thighs instead.

Ignoring directive, he moved his hands down to grip Makoto by his shaggy hair.

"You know what I want, Haru. Will you say please now?"

It was difficult, but Haru replied, "No."

"Hm, that's too bad." Makoto pulled Haru's hands away. "You're being a very bad boy, Haru-chan."

"I'm not a dog."

"Maybe not, but you do need training. Should I punish you? Or do you respond better to treats?"

"Treats," Haru answered instantly, emphasizing with a pointed thrust what he considered a suitably motivating reward.

Ignoring the hint, Makoto crawled up and kissed him instead.

Haru's initial words of protest were swallowed up by the wide, deep net of Makoto's mouth. There were no following protests. He drank in Makoto's scent and taste and the alternately pleasant and electrifying sensations of Makoto moving against and inside him. After all their time together, Makoto knew all of his body's secrets and how to pull the reactions he wanted from Haru anytime he wished.

It was a good thing for Haru that his boyfriend was much too good of a person to ever take advantage of his massive power.

Thoughts about angels and temptations fled his mind at the touch of Makoto's hand. Embarrassingly, he whimpered into Makoto's mouth. He hadn't realized how worked up he still was from just kissing. Makoto was definitely no angel. Perhaps a djinn, who tormented his master in exchange for wishes.

Makoto rolled Haru's sensitive sack in his long, large-knuckled fingers. He played with Haru's foreskin, almost tickling him. Then he got down to business and began to stroke Haru in just the way he liked, tight at the base and looser at the sensitive tip, down again, then up. He repeated that over and over, at increasing speed, stoking the fire in Haru higher and higher until--

\-- he stopped.

Haru _whined_ (although he would deny it if ever anyone asked). " _Makoto!_ "

"What do you say, Haru?"

Haru would have been pleased to note that Makoto was sounding a bit breathless himself -- but he was too busy twisting on the edge between misery and euphoria.

He kissed Makoto fiercely, sloppily, and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Makoto." With a conscious effort, he threw his dignity away. "Makoto, please."

This time, it was Makoto who whimpered.

The sound spurred Haru to let loose. "Please, Makoto. _Please_ let me come. I need it. I'm begging you."

Makoto shifted, and then a large, thick length was against Haru's own. Makoto's enormous hand enclosed them both.

It wouldn't take much, Haru knew. He was more than ready and this was one of their favorite positions.

Haru kept his eyes open by sheer willpower, wanting to witness the moment when his boyfriend collapsed in a puddle of rapture for the second time tonight. He never got tired of it. Only after Makoto gasped a strangled cry and shuddered against him did Haru close his eyes and allow the world to white out behind his eyelids.

Heaving, with Makoto, massive and boneless, on top of him, Haru waited for his breaths to even out.

He would lay here for only a minute. And then he would get dressed properly and make sure Makoto was likewise dry and comfortable. They needed to rest in preparation for the remainder of their journey tomorrow.

Just a minute longer...

***

Haru was hot. Again. Still. But he wasn't as uncomfortable as he had been yesterday, despite being stiff from having slept half the night with inadequate covering and underneath Makoto's not inconsiderable weight. Makoto made a decent heat blanket, and they had only slept that way due to their activities beforehand, which had much to recommend them.

What improved his mood even more was the shining line of white in the near distance that was their goal -- civilization and all the benefits that went with it.

That reminded him.

"Makoto." He'd been 'good' today. This was the first time he'd asked for water since breakfast.

Perhaps having the same thought, Makoto pulled out their water bag without objection. When Haru reached for it, however, Makoto drew it back. Frowning, Haru looked up.

Makoto was smiling.

"Haru-chan."

He answered slowly, cautious -- and suspicious. "What?"

"Say please."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Good Eating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191771) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153953) (Wilby Wonderful), by kuonji  
> [Desert Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703123) (Free!), by RinChanSanMatsuoka  
> [Size Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386869) (Free!), by Phayte


End file.
